This invention relates to biocidally active organo-tin sucrose compounds which are carboxylic acid esters of biocidally active organo-tin compounds with sucrose.
A number of biocidally active organo-tin compounds have been developed in recent years for a variety of pesticidal or herbicidal applications, but the practical application thereof is generally limited by their poor water solubility, low vapor pressure or both.